User talk:The parkster/Archive 3
}} 15:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Stock car circuit I'm thinking about doing an article on the stock car track on the corner of South Mountain and Lucas in Lone Peaks. But, since it's supposed to be an "Easter egg", I was wondering if it'd be considered a spoiler. Thoughts? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 21:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Easter egg? It's in countless online challenges =p and there is already an article on this at Lone Peak Stock Car Track. You are free to pitch in and fix it up a little. ::Oh OK. Thanks. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 23:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *sniff* It's a heart-wrenching experience to watch your site come into its own, isn't it? To create its first article, and, from that article, to watch it spread its wings and soar? But, most of all, the most joyous part of it is feeling the pride you get when your baby becomes a full-grown adult. I ask you this because-coincidentally, just as your wiki celebrates its first birthday-my wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki, has just celebrated fifty articles. I thought I'd invite you to pitch in and participate in the setup and party.From one wiki founder to another, ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 03:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, that was... very... moving! But yeah congrats on that. So what would you like me to do? Maybe we could partner our sites? I know that many wikis partner up with similar wikis. This would be a great chance to do so. WE could then put you on our main sidebar if you would do the same. Then once we've got an alliance we can work together to make both sites amazing. So for example on this site we've got a massive forum, with loads of sub forums. An uber useful main page. A blog system for news. Complex infoboxes to provide a great in-depth source of information. :So what I'm saying is that you take some of our ideas and use them on your site. Then if your site comes up with something really cool and new then you share with us. So as one of us develops, so does the other, in turn making both sites even better. I think that this could be the start of a great alliance. Hope you accept. :Regards, ::Yeah, we could. Kind of an "idea trade"-type deal? 14:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly! So what is your site's exact name? That way i can put you on our affiliates section. Also could you please sort your signature out into a template or something. I don't mind if you put it as a main template, it doesn't have to be in your user namespace. That way it will save more room on various pages. Thanks, ::::It's Gran Turismo Wiki. And sure, I'll try to sort my sig into a template. 15:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for putting it in. How did you do that? I'm going to create a new sidebar tab for Burnopedia. 16:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::O_o OMG i didn't put it up! I was about to but its already there! Must have been X trolling my talk page! lolz, jokin X! But yeh thanks. Oh, and Merry Christmas! ::::You know I am really against the whole user templates in main space. It really clutters up main space templates, and it's not that hard to add User: to the beginning of your template when you use it. It's pure laziness =) Also, there's a fine line to the gap between more info on the pages and the server load running and fetching 20+ (over 9000!) signature templates on one page... Ideally, you'd want your signature to show up like Gp's to save on the server load, especially when a talk page is loaded, but that would require you to be ok with seeing the jargon when you edit yours or anyone elses page. *shrug* just tossing out tidbits of useless information. :::::Thanks Rappy but it hasn't caused any major epic problems and so I'm alright with how it is at the moment. Happy Christmas! ::::::Well, here's the thing. If and when this site gets more than a select 20+ users at a time perusing and editing the site, those templates will end up causing a LOT of drain on the server. So in essence, it's a good practice now to get used to doing things in such a way that it will benefit us later, instead of being stuck-in-our-ways then to deal with it. :::::::Also, while we are on the talk of affiliates... I believe it was Richard1990 that set us up as affiliates quite a while ago... but it seems that the sites we have shown for affiliates don't bother to show the love and link to us. Should we even have them there still in that aspect? We are directing users to other sites, but aren't getting any redirection from theirs. I don't think that's too good of an idea. ::::::::For now, I think the only affiliate we should have listed is the GT Wiki. Parkster, what do you think? Sounds good to me, even though having them as an affiliate benefits them more than us (they have a lot less users than we do), because some users redirected here as opposed to none is still better =) :Well, X linked us back to you, so we share the love. =) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) sigh I don't care if I get flack over this or not (I assume someone is not going to like what I am going to say), but why is THEDUDEMAN even an admin here? He has made less than 50 main space contributions since January (11 months). Not only that, but the contributions that he has bothered doing could have easily been done as a normal user. Perhaps there is something I am missing, but I don't think so. I know I am stepping on some toes here, but I feel that I would better serve that position than him. He claims that he's here helping out by showing you his contributions here... but makes 1 meaningful edit a week (if that) and is gone again. I know life can drag you down at times, but hell, I work full time and still have time to be here more than once a week for 5 mins. Bottom line is, if he really cared about his position here, he'd make use of it, but it seems he really doesn't care about it. If you, or anyone else, wants to flame me for this, feel free. My talk page is always open. I'm off Hey there, Parkster. I'm here to say that I'm getting out the wiki. It's not personal, I'm just very busy, with Spanish wikis, and I don't spend enough time on the computer anymore.. For that reason, I think an assistant is someone who edits a lot on the wiki and watch it everyday, and I don't do that. I wish you to find another assistant soon. I don't want the flag anymore, but anyway, i'm still an user of the wiki, of course. 16:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You should think about promoting Gp75motorsports, and replacing me. This users appears to be very friendly and that's very important. 23:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Idea for flag requests What if we had a separate page for each kind of flag request? For example, a page for admin requests, another page for assistant requests, etc. I think it would help keep everything separated so we wouldn't have to clog up the forum. Or is there a reason that we don't do that? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC)